


Broken Window

by TaraTyler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Broken Window

“I have told you so many times that I did not mean to break your stupid window, Jems.” Daisy groans. “When do you plan to let me off the hook?”  
“It’s not just a window, Daisy. This was literally a wall. One whole wall of my lab.” Jemma scoffs at the under-exaggeration. “You’re going to be ‘on the hook’ until I decide otherwise. Maybe this way you will learn when it is and isn’t an appropriate time to use your abilities.”  
“Always, Jemma. It’s always an appropriate time.” Daisy’s mischievous grin is disarming and adorable. Still, Jemma’s eye-roll doesn’t do anything but spur her on.  
“That’s what you’re talking about isn’t it?” Daisy checks herself, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.  
“You’re lucky that you’re so cute.” Jemma says with a chuckle.  
“I know. I’m adorable.” Daisy leans in to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. “Now, where do you want me to start?”  
“Hit the weights. Once your powers are exhausted, we’ll move on to the more finite aspects.” Jemma directs her.  
“Whatever you say, boss-babe. Will the finite aspects include banging? Maybe banging on your awesome desk?”  
“Nice try, babe.”


End file.
